


三人行💦

by SZDparkinglot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZDparkinglot/pseuds/SZDparkinglot
Summary: 3p警告⚠有 口交//道具//dirty talk分别是率宽硕宽硕宽218宽看年末Egotistic交换舞台的激情创作
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“胜宽尼…今天好香好软…”

夫胜宽看到崔韩率黏黏糊糊就要凑上来，下意识四处张望了一下，发现并没有另一个人的存在，便半推半就的允许混小帅哥黏上来。

“崔韩率！一身臭汗味赶紧去洗个澡收拾收拾要回宿舍了！你看你跳舞流这么多汗又没体力了回去要多喝点水还要记得吃维他命…”

“想和胜宽做爱。” 崔韩率不耐烦的打断夫胜宽的絮絮叨叨。

果然是自由的美国灵魂。夫胜宽看着崔韩率睁着亮晶晶的大眼睛一本正经的看着他，拒绝的话突然就说不出口了，撇了撇嘴任由崔韩率带自己走向后台的洗浴间。肌肤贴上冰凉的墙面激起了一身的小疙瘩，被压在洗浴间的墙上任由崔韩率捧着他的脸然后落下细密的吻。

虽然之前不是没有过，在类似的场合下做这种出格的行为，但是在后台的洗浴间还是第一次，更何况这是随时都有可能有人进来的地方。夫胜宽刚想问出锁没锁门的事，被崔韩率一个搂腰身体更贴近人，紧贴的下身传来的热量使夫胜宽感受到了崔韩率是真的挺迫切的想要和自己做爱的。夫胜宽微微抬头，迎合崔韩率突然加重力道的亲吻。

两人平时玩的就挺欢。夫胜宽自觉地趴在墙壁上撅起屁股，等待崔韩率帮他扩张，计划好赶着时间在隐蔽的角落里享受一场舒爽的近乎升天的刺激旅程。但是今天崔韩率的动作格外慢悠，不好好扩张反而是在夫胜宽的身上到处煽风点火，一下摸摸胸前的小红豆，一下摸摸这段时间为了舞台而练出的腹肌线条。崔韩率张嘴从耳朵啃到人的喉结，埋头在锁骨舔舐的时候被推了推脑袋示意不能留痕迹，只好转而用力的咬了一口夫胜宽的肩膀，幼稚的非要留下一个属于自己的印记。

“你、你又留印子，小心他看到了会生气。”

“哦？会生气不是更好吗。到时候胜宽尼带着我的印记去和他做爱，那个哥肯定吃醋吃的会更用力操胜宽尼，把胜宽尼操的更爽呢。”

欲望已经被点燃，下身也隐隐有抬头的趋势，可是身后这人居然还有心思利用那个人来说荤话逗他，夫胜宽气得鼓起脸颊，扭头就朝人露出一个凶狠的表情。但是不知道自己半裸着皮肤泛着粉红的身子，眼眶中含着泪水的眼神究竟有什么震慑力。

“你要不要做，不做我就去找哥了…”

崔韩率见状又是赶紧堵上夫胜宽的嘴。在被吻的迷糊之前，夫胜宽心里一阵嫌弃，谁说亲吻狂魔是文俊辉来着，这里明明有一个性质更恶劣的接吻恶魔。

吻的情到深处，崔韩率枪都上好膛准备一发入魂。两人突然听到有人经过的声音，脚步声越变越大，那人最后竟是在两人所在这间面前停了下来。夫胜宽屏住呼吸窝在崔韩帅怀里颤抖着身子。过了一会儿门外终于传来声音，“…你们要搞回去搞，待会收拾收拾就准备回去了。半个小时之后集合，不要落队。”来人似乎还想说什么，但是叹了口气之后就离开了。

两人一听是熟悉的声音便都放松了下来，夫胜宽两腿一软差点就环不住崔韩率的腰，环住崔韩率颈脖的手臂收紧又放松。崔韩率感受了一下两手托住的柔软，又看看自己的性器正抵在粉嫩的小穴面前却不能进去的可怜样子。“雕塑”的脸上第一次出现了复杂的情绪，崔韩率思索了很久才凑近夫胜宽的耳边，

“时间好紧噢，胜宽也知道我不会这么快的吧，不如胜宽尼帮我口出来好不好？”

夫胜宽小嘴一撅。你拉我在这做爱，给我惹上火了却叫我只给你熄火？

一个灵巧从人身上跳下来，夫胜宽转头就想穿好衣服走人。却被崔韩率从身后拉住贴近，在耳旁耐心的诱导。

“帮我口出来我也帮你打出来，嗯？”

夫胜宽被这耳旁热气一喷不自觉缩了缩后穴，身体自觉起的反应让他更羞愤。本想边拒绝边挣脱开人，崔韩率却先一步松手，从旁边两人脱下的衣物中拿了一个小小的东西来。

“没有润滑剂，只能麻烦胜宽尼把它舔湿了。”

夫胜宽看清楚了这是一个小小的粉红色跳蛋，瞬间内心的疑问爆棚。来不及问人是从哪里买的这东西为什么居然还会随身携带。当夫胜宽默认一般，崔韩率将那小小圆圆的东西塞进夫胜宽的嘴里。塑料的味道实在是不好，条件反射夫胜宽就又把它吐了出来。

崔韩率将夫胜宽翻身再次用身体压迫着将人贴向墙壁。拍拍夫胜宽的屁股让人再撅高点，手指伸进小穴搅弄了一下确定刚才的润滑工作还足以支撑这个小东西的进入，便一口气将跳蛋送到了手指所能推到的深处。打开开关，夫胜宽顿时爽的双唇连连打颤，连话都说不完整。

崔韩率半坐靠着墙壁，又把夫胜宽的身子拉向自己，趁人刚被玩具进入神智还不清醒的时候将人的头按向自己的性器，温热的鼻息打在高高抬头的性器上，来不及吞咽的唾液经过空气的冷却滴在上头让崔韩率感受到了一丝刺激，连忙连哄带骗让夫胜宽张嘴吃进自己的性器。

嘴巴被撑起来的感觉实在不好受，性器带着腥气直逼喉头，夫胜宽下意识反呕了好几次。听到崔韩率说着慢点吃但是动作丝毫没有松懈的往自己嘴里挺动时，夫胜宽忍住咬断对方命根子的想法，边嘬着吃边气得直翻白眼。

崔韩率只当他是爽的失神。人嘴里的触感实在太过美好，自己已经很久没有享受到了。掐着夫胜宽越来越瘦的小尖下巴，第一次觉得瘦下来的夫胜宽也挺好，虽然少了一些肉感，但是看见自己的性器能轻易的把人腮帮子顶起来就无由生出一种满足感，也不顾人呜咽着拒绝的声音把自己塞得更深。

身体里的小东西不知道什么时候又被崔韩率关掉了，可能是想让夫胜宽更专心于帮自己咬。夫胜宽把两只手都用上，让吞不进去的部分也能得到抚慰。又将性器用灵巧的舌头一遍遍舔舐，还吃出滋滋的水声…

晕倒，双唇都麻了下巴感觉也要脱臼了，怎么今天这个人这么持久。

夫胜宽抬头，想通过卖可怜早日获得解放。他努力憋着气使泪水充盈眼眶，但其实夫胜宽不知道现在他鼻头通红双唇也红肿不行的样子已经足够诱人了。夫胜宽死盯着崔韩率的眼睛，嘴里和手上的动作也没停，但是崔韩率就只是拧着眉一脸严肃的直勾勾回看他，偶尔在自己故意用力一吸或者故意收缩口腔时会听到突然乱了节奏的粗重呼吸。

夫胜宽挫败，手上的动作也敷衍了起来。这人被夸长得像雕塑一样帅，但是怎么说也是人啊是人啊。我这么卖力的动作，崔韩率居然表情都不带变的，连个反应也不给？

夫胜宽吐出性器，低下头不知在沉思什么。崔韩率见状挑了挑眉，出口是沙哑的不行的声音。

“胜宽尼怎么不继续了，这么久了还没结束的话，哥哥们会来催的。”

“谁让你这么久，我下巴也酸了手也累了，我不要做了，你就这么回去吧！”

夫胜宽狠狠的拍了一下崔韩率的大腿，涨红了脸瞪着他。说完又要起身就走，被崔韩率一个用力摔回了对方怀里。

“用手帮我撸出来也行嘛胜宽尼，就这样出去真的好可怜哦，被他们看到又要笑我了呢…”

边说边牵起夫胜宽的手，带着他一起撸动自己的性器。被柔软的手包裹起来的感觉也不差，葱白的手指加上泛红的指尖，和性器的深浅颜色差刺激着两个人的神经。崔韩率感觉要到了，低声喊着夫胜宽的名字，愣是把已经消除大半欲望的夫胜宽给叫的燥热了起来。

夫胜宽尽力去压制自己的欲望，主动凑上前去吻对方精致的眉眼，又主动吻上人的唇，小手顺从的给人抓着来自我抚慰。崔韩率另一只手不甘寂寞在夫胜宽的背脊上游走，最后终于是揉捏着人臀瓣上的软肉满意的射了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

虽然有预感两人瞒着自己在后台的洗浴间里做了什么，李硕珉还是被崔韩率明目张胆的举动给吓着了。

崔韩率悄咪咪迅速塞进自己手心的东西，李硕珉没想太多就张开手定睛一看，竟然是一个小型的遥控器，不用说他都知道这是操控着什么的。李硕珉在内心长叹一声迅速整理好表情，将东西塞进口袋，随后若无其事的走向崔韩率拍拍他的肩膀示意知道了，同时也是在警告让他以后少在公众场合玩这么大的。

这两个弟弟真不叫人省心。李硕珉回忆起自己也参与进去的几次经历，不禁感叹如此会玩的年轻人。

虽说一开始撞破了两个98弟弟在做爱的场景实在是尴尬，但又有谁能拒绝带着哭腔和奶音的小甜橘向自己发来的坠往欲望深处的邀约呢。

“崔韩率快点走啦。”  
“那胜宽尼怎么办呢，胜宽尼还硬着吧，不需要我帮你弄出来吗？”

夫胜宽走在前头白眼都要翻到天上去，不用回头都知道崔韩率一定是顶着那张嬉皮笑脸无耻的凑近自己。无视崔韩率紧跟在他身后贴在耳边的碎碎念，夫胜宽迅速地上了主唱队的车好甩掉这个牛皮糖。一上车就发现自己是最后一个，比较宽敞的副驾驶和第二排座位都被先上车的哥哥们坐了，只好放低身子钻进最后一排座位。

刚转好身子坐下就被坐在旁边的李硕珉一把拉近。夫胜宽惊呼一声遭到了前排二哥三哥的白眼，在两位哥哥的眼神示意下看见了在副驾驶睡得正香的李知勋，夫胜宽吞了口口水回了个知道的眼神，前排的两位哥哥总算回过头一副也要加入睡觉队伍的样子。

夫胜宽狠狠的用眼神剜了一眼坐在他旁边一脸正经的李硕珉，察觉到视线，原本瞥向一边的视线转到夫胜宽脸上，搂着夫胜宽的手在暗处悄悄加紧了力道。

今天的活动结束的还算早，就这么给他们赶上了晚高峰，也给李硕珉在车里作乱留了许多时间。看到车上三位哥哥都陷入沉睡之后，安静了一段时间的李硕珉捂好夫胜宽的嘴将人放在了自己腿上，并且岔开腿强迫身上的人也跟着打开双腿。

夫胜宽又羞又愤，心想今天到底是什么好日子，怎么一个两个都这么精神充沛的拉着他玩一些新花样。之前崔韩率爱玩就罢了，怎么李硕珉现在也学成这样了。

李硕珉悄悄的把夫胜宽的裤子拉链拉下，掏出人已经勃起的性器套弄。其实夫胜宽刚才在浴室时就已经有想偷偷解放的想法了，这时候也不管地点合不合适，自觉地咬住手指堵住随时有可能发出的呻吟，好好享受身后人给自己的服务。

“这样做胜宽尼能爽到吗？应该还不够吧…”

李硕珉把人抱起半脱掉人的裤子，又拿了件羽绒服盖在两人身上。之后一只手继续撸动着怀里人的性器，另一只手则是往人身后探去，轻轻的点戳穴口，感受到怀里的人身体突然紧绷，小穴也不停的收缩着，不管不顾的伸了手指进去，想先看看崔韩率放的玩具还在不在里面。

小穴被触碰的刺激一下让夫胜宽想起了埋没在体内深处的那个不知道什么时候被按停的小玩具。刚刚没被满足的欲望完全被唤醒，带着担心被李硕珉发现自己体内还放着跳蛋的羞耻感，抓住人的手想阻止人继续深入。

体内炙热的肉壁一层一层吸附着李硕珉的手指，今天吸附的格外急切，倒像是在阻止自己深入似的。李硕珉只好把人的腿再往外岔开一些，再微微抬高，指尖总算触及到了那个小球。

心下了然，李硕珉故作吃惊，贴着夫胜宽的耳朵小声说着荤话。

“胜宽尼呀，怎么会这么贪吃呢。身体里不一直吃点什么东西就不舒服是吗？不会在舞台上也含着这个吧，所以结束了之后才求着亲故，摇着屁股让人家帮你拿出来？呵呵，说不定是想要再推进去一点呢…”

夫胜宽欲哭无泪，今天的行程和刚才那一通运动已经消耗了他太多的力气，只能在心里求李硕珉发现了之后不要对他太狠，至少…别在车里搞出这么大动静。

夫胜宽抬眼看了看前座几位很快进入深度睡眠的哥哥们，好险大家都有带耳机或者带耳塞来睡觉的习惯，车里也总是会放着音乐，也不担心经纪人会听到什么动静。

前提是李硕珉不弄出什么大动静…

李硕珉顺着夫胜宽的视线环视了一圈车内，确定了情况安全便抽出手指寻找放在口袋里的遥控器。开关打开的那一瞬间吻住了夫胜宽的嘴，将人的呜咽全部都吞了进去，睁着眼睛对上夫胜宽慢慢涌上泪水的眼睛，用眼神示意了一眼前方，果不其然在松开嘴后可爱的小橘子自觉地死死咬住下唇，不敢让丝毫呻吟声泄出来。

于是李硕珉变本加厉，又贴近人的耳朵吹气，“怎么不来找哥哥帮你解决呢？胜宽尼有烦恼都不和哥哥说呢，真是令人伤心啊。”

夫胜宽扭过半个身子倒像是要和他打架，但是拳头也就这么轻飘飘地落在胸口。

“嗯…呃快停下…”

他听到他的小橘子咬着嘴唇小声哼唧出声，扭扭捏捏的样子倒让李硕珉回忆起了两人刚开始做的样子，抵在人身后的性器愈发膨胀，灼热的温度隔着衣服都能被夫胜宽感受到。

“震动…太快了…嗯太深了，会顶到、顶到那里。”

夫胜宽哆嗦着身子发出颤音，眨巴着眼睛看着李硕珉，泪水把睫毛打湿睫毛糊成一团，可爱的样子让李硕珉忍不住把人圈在怀里好好亲吻，事实上他也这么做了，手再次覆上人的性器撸动，享受着夫胜宽因为舒服而忍不住用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭自己脸颊的触感。

“帮胜宽尼释放出来就结束好不好，嗯？”

夫胜宽胡乱的点点头，腰也不自觉有规律的小幅度挺动着。李硕珉知道是他要到了，便加快了手上的速度，在拇指一个用力摩擦前端后人身子一抖，看到了小橘子捂着嘴巴无声喘息的样子。高潮后将小穴里的玩具绞的紧紧的，但是跳蛋却不识趣的还在继续工作，继续刺激着高潮后过于敏感的内壁，倒是爽的夫胜宽前头要再抬头一次。

“硕珉哥，我们..嗯啊关掉它，我们回家再做吧…这里…”

正被抵着敏感的地方，夫胜宽只好使劲摇摇头代替说不出来的拒绝的话。李硕珉按停了在人体内运作的小东西，张嘴咬上人的脸颊肉，又在耳畔厮磨了一会又转去亲吻人的双唇，做了两个深呼吸抑制住在车里就把人办掉的欲望，在衣服底下牵住了人柔软的小手，十指相扣。

“好好睡一会吧，待会可要辛苦我们胜宽尼了。”

（dbq大家都太能忍了。  
（其实怎么会听不到呢真的会听得到吧哈哈


	3. Chapter 3

下车时夫胜宽还熟睡着，李硕珉只能轻声把人叫醒，给人把羽绒服穿好，裹得像个小粽子将人牵下车。下车时刚好遇上隔壁车上下来站在一旁等人的崔韩率。视线对上，李硕珉挑了挑眉，崔韩率仍然保持着他雕塑般冷静的面孔，只是眼睛迅速的往小橘子身上瞟了一眼表达出了他的在意。

夫胜宽被李硕珉牵着手，拖着疲惫的身躯无力的耷拉在李硕珉的背后，打着大大的哈欠想着赶紧卸妆洗漱然后投入床的怀抱，一时忘记了刚才答应了身边的人晚上可以继续做些快乐的事情。

忘记了这件事的人到底是谁？

夫胜宽迅速洗好澡收拾好自己坐在了李硕珉的床上，看向浴室的目光愈发疑惑：这个人真的洗了很久，不会在里面自己解决了吧，那我自作多情送上门来又算什么呢？

想着想着就有些犯困了，迷迷糊糊起身正想回房间睡觉，李硕珉就突然打开浴室的门。全身只在下身围上了浴巾，因为最近一起锻炼，夫胜宽知道对方的身材有了很大的进步，但是就这么赤裸的展现在自己面前这个场景怎么看怎么色情，水珠从李硕珉的湿乱的头发上滴下来，划过了巧克力色的腹肌最后被浴巾吸收。

看着人洗漱好了乖乖的跑来找自己，离开造型软软的刘海搭在额头上，头发吹干了有些炸毛，穿着毛绒睡衣整个人像个毛绒小橘子，李硕珉心里一软，顿时觉得…

不上不行。

随意吹了一下头发就拉着人一起钻进被窝，夫胜宽找好舒服的位置窝在李硕珉的怀里打算睡觉，却无法忽视从睡衣边入侵自己身体作乱的手。夫胜宽哼唧了一声，心想这人也真是能忍，要是想做刚刚回来的时候直接带进浴室做完顺便洗个澡然后就睡觉多方便多省水。

李硕珉不知道夫胜宽的小脑瓜正在飞速运转着，只是起身将人压在身下，两人有默契的一齐将夫胜宽睡衣的扣子一一解开。李硕珉埋头从人的喉结开始啃咬，余光却瞥到夫胜宽肩膀上的一个新鲜牙印，用手仔细地摩挲了一下就在上面覆上了自己的印记。

半干的头发刺的夫胜宽脖子有些痒，崔韩率留下来的牙印此时又被李硕珉的覆盖，夫胜宽心里突然冒出了奇怪的感觉。还没来得及细想，李硕珉的手便摸上胸口那颗在脱睡衣时就被寒冷的温度刺激的挺立的小红豆。嘴也没闲着，舌头在乳晕上打转，又转去啃另一颗，将两颗小果实都舔的亮晶晶的。

夫胜宽不自觉的挺胸，嘴里发出舒服的呼噜噜声。这段时间很久都没有做过了，刚才在后台和在车上做坏事虽然感觉上还是挺爽的，但是总没有在柔软的大床上被人仔仔细细的对待来的舒服。

于是夫胜宽也有些急不可耐的蹭了蹭双腿，一番动作把李硕珉身上的浴巾扯掉了，在半遮半掩间夫胜宽看到了李硕珉早已高高抬头的性器，今晚这么一大翻阵仗身后竟然没被进去过一次。被跳蛋玩弄的感受重回脑海，想要赶紧被进入，被填满，想要更大的东西满足自己。

夫胜宽主动分开腿，抬起小腿蹭了蹭人的腰。李硕珉埋头啃咬的动作突然停下，抬起头来神情严肃，眼中是夫胜宽看不懂的复杂情绪，总之其中一定有要迅速把夫胜宽拆入腹中的意思。

“哥…硕珉哥一定也忍了很久吧，快点进来吧，做完还要早些睡觉呢，今天舞台真的是太累了！”

李硕珉亲亲人的脸蛋，从床头摸出了一盒安全套和润滑剂。拿出一个套仍在夫胜宽身上让人帮他好好带上，自己则是将润滑液倒在手心捂热，往人的小穴探去。

“嗯…我觉得可以了、进、快点进来吧。”  
“这么着急？刚才吃过了韩率的也吃了玩具都还没有满足你吗？”

李硕珉将性器准对小口，磨蹭了会儿一个挺身就将自己挤了进去。终于进入肖像了一个晚上的人体内，就算隔着一层薄薄的膜，温热湿润的感觉还是吸的李硕珉头皮发麻，差点一个激动就要交待出来。

“呜…进来了…”

把夫胜宽微微曲起来的腿压成M型，柔软细腻的大腿根部肌肤白嫩的紧，让人忍不住去留下些痕迹。两人身体的契合度极好，李硕珉也深知人最敏感的点在哪个地方。双手架着人柔软的大腿根就使劲往里冲撞，手指微微使劲就能在人白嫩的皮肤上留下印记，

“呃啊…顶、顶到了…那里…好大好深呜呜…”  
“顶到了？哥哥这么厉害的吗…”

李硕珉听到人爽的不管不顾说着色情的话，听着听着居然笑出了声。丝毫没有想要收敛笑意的意思，捏了捏夫胜宽的腰侧继续肆意进出。

“胜宽尼最近瘦的腰上都没有小肉肉了，肚子上也没有了。那我使劲撞进去，胜宽的小肚子会被我顶出形状吗？”

夫胜宽听到这一番话跟疯了似的紧缩着小穴。小腹有没有被顶出形状不知道，但是感觉自己的身体内倒是要被人操出与人的性器非常契合的形状了。

已经成熟的小橘子，快速的剥掉他的外衣，被操的鲜嫩多汁的小橘子~

兴许是润滑剂倒多了的原因，李硕珉更想把他归结于是夫胜宽被自己操熟透了，体内自动分泌出大量的体液帮助自己更好的进出，抽插带出来的水渍在床单上晕开了大片，粘腻的水声和囊袋拍打在肌肤上的声音在空旷的房间里产生些许回音，传回耳朵刺激着两个人的大脑。

“再、再深一点…嗯啊…硕珉哥好厉害…都、全部都顶到了…好深…”

节奏越来越快，夫胜宽难耐的扭动着身子迎合李硕珉的撞击。快要挂不住李硕珉的身子，指甲不自觉陷进李硕珉的皮肤，在人的肩膀和后颈处留下了几道红痕。看着自己的“杰作”，夫胜宽轻哼一声松手转为去虐待床单。

“呜呜…快、快要到了…嗯再快一点…”

“胜宽尼想被我操射吗？”

李硕珉突然停下动作，保持着插入的状态微微起身，带着些居高临下的意味看着床上深陷情欲的可人儿。在高潮边缘的夫胜宽神智还不清醒，只知道绞紧小穴要吃的。李硕珉抬手握住人的性器，下身缓缓地挺动着。

“胜宽尼…胜宽尼吃的很开心呢，今天在外边就想吃了吧，所以才迫不及待地和韩率在后台就做这种不羞不臊事情了。而且都没有叫我呢…啊啊，真叫人伤心啊！”

所以重点是没有叫你吧！

夫胜宽内心吐槽，但是不敢表露出来。拧着眉推了推人的胸膛示意人这种时刻不要再开玩笑了。李硕珉冷笑一声扯开，果然看到小橘子撇过头，一脸可怜巴巴的样子，眼看卷翘的睫毛上又要挂上泪珠，李硕珉心想玩大了，却听到人软糯的嗓音叫自己的名字。

“不会有下次了…我知道错了。所以硕珉哥快点来操我嘛，现在是在家里呢，哥可以随意来，把我插坏也没有关系…”

看来自己多虑了，分明就是又爱玩又贪吃的小孩子，就算自己欺负了一下这阵小脾气也会很快就过去的。想到这里李硕珉便继续在人耳边吐着荤话，握在人性器上的手也不松开，像是要夫胜宽好好记住乱玩带来的后果就是被人狠狠的欺负操弄。

“不是爱吃吗？吃够了没，我和韩率能不能满足到你？”

夫胜宽被顶撞的狠了，竟然打起了哭嗝，想要回答的话语全部被深入的顶弄撞的破碎。被抑制住性器的释放逐渐让精神变得麻木，身体在欲望的浪潮中沉沉浮浮，眼泪汗水打湿头发在脸上糊作一团。李硕珉仔细地将碎发撇在一边，迅速地亲了亲人的嘴角，满意的在人微张的双唇中，看见夫胜宽伸出了想要讨吻的一截小红舌。

“知道错了？”  
“呜呜…知、知道了。顶到…呃嗯…要、真的要射了啊啊啊”

李硕珉松开了禁锢人性器的手，乳白色的浊液喷洒在两人之间。夫胜宽爽的脚趾蜷缩，揪着床单的手被李硕珉握住改为两人十指相扣。用力的顶撞开因为高潮而收紧的内壁，李硕珉低吼一声，终是将精华尽数射在那小袋子里边。


	4. Chapter 4

李硕珉射出后仍把性器埋在人的体内，享受高潮带来的余韵。夫胜宽的双手环着李硕珉的颈脖，在李硕珉的耳朵旁边哼唧着说了些什么。李硕珉也只是附和着笑笑然后起身抽出性器，将那层衣服拿下打了个结丢到垃圾桶里，准备去冲一个澡。

李硕珉前脚刚走进浴室，房间门就被悄悄地打开，从门口溜进来一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影。

崔韩率身形移动的极快，掀开李硕珉在离开前盖在夫胜宽身上的被子就钻了进去。夫胜宽眼睛都累得不想睁开，只是任由突然爬上床的人环抱住自己。

脑子转不动不代表身体不会做出反应，在人贴上来的那一刻已经感觉到了不合常理的寒气，不是刚和自己做爱完的李硕珉该有的体温。在身边贴着的人的双手已经在自己身上到处游走，甚至是摸向下身触碰到那刚射完还有些敏感的性器，夫胜宽身子抖了一下，勉强睁开眼后一眼就看到了崔韩率那张笑嘻嘻的脸在自己眼前放大。

“很累了vernon…嗯不要，不要揉那里…”

崔韩率无视人的拒绝，夫胜宽的双手软绵绵的推了一下自己的胸膛，不禁让他想起了夜前也是这双软软白白的小手握住自己的巨大上下撸动，最后还会贪吃的把肉棒放进嘴里。

“想进入胜宽尼的身体里呢，刚做完湿湿软软的肯定很舒服。胜宽今天很自私呢，自己和硕珉哥爽完了就忘记还有我了是吗？”

说完就将早已完全勃起的性器对准人的下身狠狠的撸动了一下准备进入，刚才被使用过的小穴还在红肿充血着，敏感的不停一张一缩，似乎是已经准备好享受下一餐了的样子。

夫胜宽被突然的进入夺去了思考，崔韩率直接而又热情的开始大操大合的干着，体验感和刚才和李硕珉做爱完全不一样。

“不愧是胜宽尼，柔软度很好呢，腿可以张的这么开…还是说，是被硕珉哥操的腿都合不拢了呢？”

体内还留着上一轮做爱留下的痕迹，润滑液的残留让崔韩率能顺畅自如的进出，因此撞击也保持在高频率上，每次都会往记忆中能让夫胜宽爽到的那个敏感点撞去。

“vernon…太、太快了…呃啊，顶到…顶到那里了。会…要撑不住了，会被插坏的…”

崔韩率只是绷着他那张俊脸奋力的抽插着，也不回应，就掐着人的细腰埋头耕耘。一时房间里只回荡着夫胜宽细软嗓音的娇吟和混杂着滋滋水声的肉体拍打声。

崔韩率脸上的汗水划过下颚线从下巴滴到夫胜宽的小腹上，看着夫胜宽白嫩的身躯上留有几个李硕珉刚刚种下的新鲜印记，崔韩率不甘示弱，也埋头在人身上啃啃咬咬，故意忽略胸前挺立的小豆，手指游走在夫胜宽这段时间好不容易锻炼出来的紧实小腹上，舌尖围绕着肚脐打转，在濒临耻骨的地方留下留下几个属于自己的印记。

过于快速的抽插让夫胜宽的身体一直处于一个高度敏感的状态。性器早已在没有任何抚慰下再次抬头，高高的翘着却没人有任何人去理会。崔韩率在自己的小腹间流连的时候都能感受到热气喷在敏感的地方，但发出的难受的闷哼全被崔韩率忽视了，气的夫胜宽故意缩了缩后穴，惹来了埋在体内的人的一声闷哼，接下来又是狂风暴雨的侵袭。

太热了，全身上下，被插的好舒服。夫胜宽仰头张嘴微微喘着气，口中的津液难以去吞咽便不受控制从嘴角流出。夫胜宽虚掩着嘴承受冲击，精神有些涣散，但是听到浴室门锁啪踏打开的声音和逐渐变近的脚步声就知道自己阻止呻吟泄出已经是无用之举。

李硕珉直接全身赤裸着走出来，和正在奋力耕耘的崔韩率对上了眼神。无视夫胜宽可怜兮兮的求助眼神，黑着脸从身后把人抱在怀里，架着夫胜宽身体的动作都带有一丝粗暴。

刚才进了浴室后李硕珉连水都还没开就听见床上的动静了，不过是两个弟弟做的太忘情根本没发现浴室里一直没传出水声。看见自己越来越有反应的下身，李硕珉做了许久的心里建设才决定出去和弟弟一起进行淫乱的情事。

“硕珉哥，没经过你允许偷偷跑进来抱歉啦。不过…我们好像还没试过三个人同时一起…小橘子真的很可爱吧，不想把他弄坏变成自己的吗？”

崔韩率终于在此时发话了。但说出来的话让夫胜宽听到后只想呼救，你你你还不如不要开口！

李硕珉从夫胜宽的背后伸手去玩弄人胸口的果实，早在两场性爱中高高挺立的小豆已经被玩的充血肿大了一圈。此时敏感的部位被李硕珉捏在手里把玩，又是用指甲掐又是拨弄的，夫胜宽实在不得不把一些注意力转在身后的人上。

“哥…硕珉…下面好痒，你也、你也帮我摸摸下面嘛…”

性器顶端早已被刺激得缓缓渗出亮晶晶的体液，但是羞耻心还是不敢让夫胜宽当着这两个饥渴的男人面前抚慰自己。这要是自己随意往上一摸，说不定不仅要被打掉手，还得当着这两个人的面让自己看看自己是怎么在没有抚慰的情况下被他们操射的。

崔韩率看着想摸又不敢摸的夫胜宽，在这种情况下还在看眼色行事真的不得不令人佩服。他轻笑出声偏头对上李硕珉的视线，努了努嘴示意对方可以随意动作，反正自己只要夫胜宽下面这张软软热热的小嘴就好了。

李硕珉偏不想遂夫胜宽的意，之前不是没有撞见过这两人做爱，激烈程度让李硕珉有些昏得慌。但是这次如此近距离的看到夫胜宽在爽的同时，还祈求自己让他达到更极乐的巅峰，李硕珉突然起了坏心思，嘴里冒出的荤话也是一溜一溜的。

“胜宽尼真的很贪心呢，又想要韩率插快点，又想要我帮你摸摸前面吗？我看光是摸摸前面还不能满足胜宽尼吧，不如…我和韩率都插进去，看看能不能满足我们胜宽贪吃的小嘴呢？”

李硕珉说完用勃起的下身顶了顶人的后腰窝，手握住夫胜宽的性器却只是用手指在顶端轻轻的摩擦了下便收回手。夫胜宽也没想到平时会温柔宠着他照顾他的感受的李硕珉会故意使坏，扭过头去和人对上视线，皱起好看的眉撅起小嘴表达内心的不满，被李硕珉故意曲解成求爱的信号，按住人的后脑勺就将人的双唇含在嘴里细细品尝，不断地吻出滋滋水声。

崔韩率看着亲吻的正难舍难分的两人，不满的又用力顶撞了一下夫胜宽体内的敏感点，想要唤回人的注意。从两人接吻的间断中能听到夫胜宽被顶撞出来的甜腻的呻吟，意犹未尽的离开李硕珉的吻，嘴唇分离拉开了一段色情的银丝。

“也喜欢韩率…要韩率的亲亲…”

夫胜宽转头对上人深邃的目光，抬起手搭上崔韩率的肩膀，凑过头去跟人鼻尖相蹭交换了一个短暂的亲吻。李硕珉冷不防握住了夫胜宽的性器：“胜宽尼今天好像射太多次了，这一次就先憋一下吧，等我和韩率都出来了再放你出来。”

说实话，之前这么猛烈的一段撞击已经让夫胜宽有想要射的感觉了，不过是在亲吻中调整了一下呼吸，性器再次被人握在手里，只是一个触碰都敏感到有想要射出的感觉。

崔韩率认同的点点头，嘴上随口附和了一下李硕珉双龙的提议，在小橘子惊恐的眼神和求饶的语气下只得作罢。加快了冲刺速度想着不折磨夫胜宽了，在终于是在看到夫胜宽被顶着敏感点、爽的掰开臀瓣摇着屁股去回应自己的撞击这一幕时，红着眼喘着粗气在人的体内射了出来。

夫胜宽被微凉的精液刺激的浑身颤抖了一下，小穴仍绞着人射精后还没来得及离开的性器。崔韩率生怕自己又被撩拨得不行，退出后留下一句你们慢搞就进了浴室冲澡。

在崔韩率射进去的时候李硕珉握着夫胜宽的性器用大拇指抵着顶端的小口没让他射出，低声哄着因为快感涌上而无法释放的略显痛苦的人，在人哭的抽抽嗒嗒的时候将人翻了个身呈趴跪姿势，迫使夫胜宽高高撅起屁股，摆出一个令人羞耻的姿势。

“今天用太多后面了，哥哥就用胜宽尼的腿快点弄出来好吗，胜宽尼要好好配合噢…”

浴室的水声响起唤回夫胜宽的高潮过后失去的神智，夫胜宽还没意识到对方要做什么就被一阵摩擦的刺痛刺激的塌下了腰。未射出高高翘起的性器摩擦着床单，夫胜宽看着身后的人忙着并拢自己的腿，悄悄地挺动着腰试图从摩擦床单中获得快感。

这点小动作怎么会瞒得过李硕珉的眼睛。李硕珉握着自己的性器蹭了蹭刚刚一番动作从穴口流出的液体，不出意外惹来了身下人剧烈的抖动。挤进人腿间的时候觉得润滑还是不够，伏在人的背上手又绕到前头去握住人的性器抚慰。

虽然没有进入到体内，但会随着身后人挤进腿间的动作而擦碰到被操的红肿不堪的穴口，刚才被强行抑制住的射精的欲望在李硕珉的动作下就又要爆发。夫胜宽把脸埋进枕头，话都或不清楚，但李硕珉大概能猜到无非就是什么要射了再快一点。

射精的同时绞紧小穴，但是体内却空无一物，因为李硕珉的动作带来的小穴内瘙痒感和李硕珉久久不结束的欲望让夫胜宽更是绝望。

精液射了李硕珉满手，将夫胜宽翻了个面防止人捂在枕头里会喘不过气，抬起人的双腿将人刚刚射出的东西抹在大腿内侧。刚处于高潮状态的夫胜宽任人摆弄着，眼睛直直的盯着天花板大口大口喘着气儿。

“胜宽尼再夹紧一些，乖孩子真棒…”

李硕珉用力的拍了拍人的屁股，全身上下最丰腴的那臀肉就掀起一阵肉浪，皮肤上也留下了清晰的五指印。这种像对待小孩子一样的招式让稍微恢复平静的夫胜宽有些害羞，嗷了一声就用手臂挡住了眼睛，李硕珉看到这场景笑得眼睛都弯成月牙型。

“腿一直被举着好酸哦，硕珉哥的手臂不会累吗，不然还是我帮你口出来吧。”

崔韩率刚冲好澡走出浴室门，听到这句话后立刻暗了眼神。今天都没怎么好好品尝胜宽尼的小嘴，就又要被李硕珉这个男人霸占了！

但是李硕珉似乎是铁了心要用夫胜宽的腿解决出来。夫胜宽咽了咽口水，自觉地将腿折在胸前环抱住，尽管这个姿势会危险的暴露出粉嫩的小穴。李硕珉轻拍了拍人的腿又再次把性器挤进人的双腿间，两手掐住大腿外侧的软肉往中间挤压，挺身快速抽动了起来。

崔韩率在一旁擦着头发饶有兴致地看着两人的动作，似乎是很好奇李硕珉要如何利用夫胜宽的腿得到抚慰。过于炙热和认真的眼神立刻就引来了夫胜宽的注意和不满。

“崔韩率！这有什么好看的，呃…又不是、又不是什么需要学习的东西！”

夫胜宽瞪了一眼在旁边观望自己和李硕珉做爱的崔韩率，虽然没有真的进入体内，但是腿交的视觉效果带给自己的刺激更大。被人用一只手钳制住细白的脚腕然后高高抬起，努力夹紧的双腿之间，李硕珉的性器时不时冒出一个头部和他打着招呼。

深色的性器和夫胜宽的白嫩大腿之间形成的色差没想到能给带来李硕珉如此兴奋的反应。抽插的速度越发加快，将夫胜宽的大腿内侧都摩擦的有些微微刺痛。夫胜宽甚至在想会不会被磨破皮，不合时宜的担心着过两天的行程自己能不能舒服的穿下服装师搭配的服装。

夫胜宽也不顾在一旁观望的崔韩率炽热的眼神，软下嗓音就喊：“好哥哥快出来吧，胜宽尼的腿都被磨疼了，明天就会又红又肿的丑死了…嗯你往小穴那里也撞一下，啊好痒，硕珉哥真是讨厌啊，胜宽尼又要起反应了。”

夫胜宽边说还边去够李硕珉的性器，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的样子加上长时间做爱闷出来的红扑扑的脸颊，额前的头发被汗水打湿一缕缕乖巧的贴在光洁的额头上，这副样子真是可爱的紧。松开扶着夫胜宽的腿，改扶起人的上半身，一直坚持到快要抽筋的双腿得到放松后近乎是立刻就酸软的摊在了床上。李硕珉让人靠在床头，又亲了亲人的眼睛，一只手的大拇指蹭过人的自然微微嘟起的双唇，另一只手则是扶着性器对准人的脸狠狠的撸动，在性器一个微小的跳动后便将精华尽数射在人的脸上。

夫胜宽见状下意识闭眼，刚想睁眼确认情况便被这股精液袭击的猝不及防。感受到液体从脸上各处流向自己的嘴角，夫胜宽紧抿着的唇间突然吐出一段小舌，舔了一下流到嘴角的精液，嘴上叫着苦但是却用手指将脸上的精华全部刮干净吃到了嘴里。

看着夫胜宽认真的吸允着手指的样子，李硕珉很难从夫胜宽艰难睁开的眼睛中看出什么情绪。或许是累了，看到李硕珉结束的崔韩率从床边站起身打了个大大的哈欠，嘴上喊着结束啦睡觉啦倒向床的另一边。夫胜宽似乎也是困了，使劲的揉了揉眼睛吓得李硕珉担心人把精液揉进眼睛会让人不舒服，随意穿好睡衣就去浴室浸湿了一条毛巾给人擦身子。

擦到一半发现人近乎是要陷入昏睡的状态了，轻拍人让人翻身擦干净身子才好舒服的睡觉，谁料夫胜宽这一翻身直接和在一旁早就熟睡的崔韩率黏黏糊糊的挤在了一起。

李硕珉看着黏糊在一起把自己的床给霸占了的98弟弟，叹了口气认命的去洗毛巾，然后从衣柜里拿出了备用被子转身关灯出了房门打算睡客厅。

END

黑暗里崔韩率睁眼，挑眉疯狂抑制住上扬的嘴角中表露的笑意，收紧了抱住怀里的人的双臂进入睡眠。

月光透过窗帘温柔的照在两人的天使睡颜上，除了月光，又有谁会知道这副人畜无害的脸上刚刚存在过多么淫荡的神情，陷入沉睡的可人儿又经历过多么淫秽的一段床事。

  
（其实队友知道，哈哈！

**Author's Note:**

> 都是假的都是假的都是假的哥哥们的感情最真🌹  
> 我真的在乱写（哇哇大哭


End file.
